Exorcist High
by Glacial Obsidian
Summary: Rosette Christopher is 15 and new at an all girl's high school designed to train them in the arts of destyoing...demons? After a mission, Rosette gets called into a rather dangerous one in order to have a meeting with a certain purple haired demon.
1. Prologue

**Exorcist High**

By: Saikyou Kirei 262

Category: Action/Adventure/Romance

Desired Coupling: Chrno/Rosette and Azmaria/Joshua.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Rosette Christopher is a young new student at the all girl's High School designed to train them in the arts of destyoing...demons?!! After a newbie mission, Rosette gets called into a rather dangerous one in order to have a meeting with a demon to make a contract...

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade...if so then I'd have my way with Chrno and not give him up to Rosette because I love Chrno. >>

* * *

/ Prologue: The Beginning /

The dim halls of the usually bustling High School were in every sense as awkward as could be. On this day, more than half of the students had been sent off on missions. Doing one of the less hazardous missions, Rosette Christopher, was already suffering harshly from a mistake during her mission.

"Rosette get up! He's at the second window! Now! Shoot!" One of Rosette's fellow comrades rushed forwards, shooting blindly at the moving target. Each shot missed horrifically but Rosette promptly stood up, grabbed her gun, inserted a much larger bullet, and with that shot directly at the monster. The bullet pierced through the demon's forehead and the light pierced through the back of it's skull...in the process breaking off the monster's horn. Heaving heavily, Rosette fell to her knees, her gloved hand clenching at the wound that trailed from her shoulder to just a little bit below her collar bone.

"Rosette...are...are you alright?" Sniffling quietly, Rosette nodded slightly at her brown haired friend. Obviously though her friend was not fooled by the impression she gave to show she was alright. Stepping forward, she promptly knelt before the blond, pressing a gentle hand to the areas around the gash wound.

"Nothing's broken...C'mon, let's head back now." Steadying the slightly weary and dazed blond, Claire slowly headed towards the car before the blond stopped abruptly.

"We need the horn." Pulling away from her friend easily, Rosette walked up to the horn and frowned. Kneeling down, she causually picked up the object, poked the tip of it then leisurelly put it in a pouch at her hip. "Now we can head back." Rosette smiled warmly at her friend and silently walked up to her side, ignoring the pulsing feeling of pain in her shoulder's.

"Sister Kate won't be happy Rosette..." Claire sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her. The old 1928 traditional car was by far the most high tech thing of this time period. Rosette sighed heavily and placed her chin in her cupped hands.

"Yeah yeah...she's never happy. I don't get why she always picks on me!" Rosette fumed angrily, clenching her chin while trying desperately to find some sense of being calm.

"That's not true Rosette." Claire answered calmly though it was a given fact that Sister Kate DID pick on Rosette. Not because she was a bad child, but because she was disorganized and needed to be straightened out. Taking a deep breath, Rosette looked out the door window, watching as mother's smiled with their children as they walked down the streets of New York.

"Sister Rosette Christopher..." Sister Kate grimaced, clenching tightly to a pen she held in her hand. "You always exceed our behavior stanards!" Rosette smiled and bowed.

"Why thank you Sister Kate!" Rosette smiled, Claire frowned.

"I wasn't complimenting you! Rosette! You've done it again! Haven't you learned!? Where is your mind? Maybe you need to go on a militia mission." Sister Kate snarled rather angrily. Rosette yelped quietly, a militia mission was ten times harder than the ones she did now. Whimpering quietly, Rosette casted a quick glance to her friend who was quietly apologizing to Sister Kate.

"It was actually my mistake Sister Kate. I was unprepared for the attack and left Rosette out in the open where she was attacked. Out of despair I began shooting blindly at the demon in order to get him away from Rosette. I did not realize that the chandelier in the Museum would fall down after we left because I hit one of the chains..." Sister Kate looked up at Claire than casted a quick glance at Rosette.

"Why can't you be more like Sister Claire, Rosette? Accepting your own responsibilities. Hmm, that's it! We have a new mission in! A demon by the name of Chrno has requested a Sister to assist him in a contract. As much as I dislike demons, this one in specific offered a lot of money if we would accept his request. With the money we can give the cathedrel a whole new look. Now that we have discussed the mission, Rosette, I expect to see you in Maryland in two days." Sister Kate said calmly as a very baffled Rosette stood before her. Quietly Sister Kate stepped up to Rosette, placing a rolled up piece of paper in her hand. Nodding dumbly, Rosette walked out of the room, still in a sense trying to comprehend what had just went on. Sister Kate had given her a mission without her consult...again. This time though...she was alone.

"Dammit, I'm telling you she picks on me!" Rosette complained quietly as she walked down th hall, her hands interlocked behind her head. Sighing heavily, Rosette stopped, bringing the paper down before her face. Sighing, she unrolled the parchment of paper, blushing slightly at the sight of a rather handsome looking demon standing side ways. His eyes were narrowed to narrow ruby slits and his hair was a dark purple...but each strand looked as silky smooth as the day was long. Rosette sighed, so she had to just go meet this demon was that it? That sounded simple enough. Yawning slightly, Rosette read carefully the information at the bottom of the paper, frowning just slightly.

"I don't want information on what he wants...I want information on him." Rosette sighed heavily and rolled the parchment up. Walking to her room, she seemed rather...awkward. What did the demon want? A contract...a contract...why would a demon need a contract? Shaking her head slightly, Rosette dropped to the floor before her bed, reaching under and pulling out a rather dusty old suitcase. Unzippering it, she coughed as the dust rose in the air. Promptly waving her hand before her face, she chucked the piece of paper in the suitcase.

"I guess I'll leave tomorrow morning." Rosette said groggily as she picked out some random outfits and casually dumped them into the suitcase. Dropping her gun in as well, Rosette frowned and looked around the room briefly before catching eye of her only picture...Sighing, she walked over to the dresser the old photo stood on and picked it up.

"Joshua...Where are you?" Rosette sighed heavily as she focused her vision on the small boy beside her younger self. He looked happy...ecstatic...almost full of hope that would never dull..that was before he was kidnapped. Rosette growled, hanging her head slightly, with that she bawled her free hand into a fist and slammed it down on the wooden dresser. "Joshua..."

* * *

Kirei: Ok that was to get the story off...so that is the Prologue! The first chapter will be of Rosette going to Maryland. Fun fun. Stay tuned!


	2. Apology

Dear Readers,

I am greatly sorry but I must bring to your attention that I have come in contact with a major problem and you probably have wondered if I died or not. The first thing is, no I did not die. Second, I got back from Japan at the time I had said(actually…partially I didn't cause we came back the 6th of Feb) I would be back. **I had so much fun!** Unfortunately, I was stunned into procrasinationess…XD dun dun dunn…JAK AND DAXTER! After finishing the TPC(The Precursor Legacy) oo My computer went, kapoof! So, I finally managed to get onto a computer but I never had enough time to type stuff up due to lack of time at school. ; So please forgive me! TS and EH will go on as soon as school is over!

Kocham was,

Kiki


	3. Monster

**Exorcist High**

By: Saikyou Kirei 262

Category: Action/Adventure/Romance

Desired Coupling: Chrno/Rosette and Azmaria/Joshua.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Rosette Christopher is a new student at the all girl's High School designed to train them in the arts of destyoing...demons! After a newbie mission, Rosette gets called into a rather dangerous one in order to have a meeting with a demon to make a contract...

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade...if so then I'd have my way with Chrno and not give him up to Rosette because I love Chrno.

/ Chapter 1: Monster /

A groan. A simple groan. That was all Rosette let out as she banged her against the steering wheel of the car. Nothing more, nothing less. It took all Rosette's will power to not curse out loud and damn the world to the hell, but she had concluded that even if she did do that, it would do NOTHING for her right now. Perhaps let out some steam that was waiting to burst inside her, but nothing more...nope...nothing.

"NOTHINGGG!" She cracked. Rosette screamed, cursing out every damnable thing known to mankind, whilst still mantaining a rather, if viewed as talent, fluent motion of banging her head against the steering wheel.

Snap

The steering wheel was now held loosely in her gloved hands. If she wasn't so busy beating herself up, she would've cried but of course that wasn't something Rosette Christopher did! Not at all! What she does do though is break things, with a very professional behavior. Throwing the busted door open, Rosette placed her feet on the ground, took several steps away from the car and...what a shocker! Screamed and tossed the sterring wheel at the ground with all her might. It hit, bounced, then rolled off until falling over a few feet from her.

Eyes burning with hatred, Rosette pulled out her gun, aiming at the steering wheel. She was in the middle of nowhere, her car smashed due to hitting a tree, and with a temper not to be messed with. Her fingers held the gun tightly, slowly pulling the trigger, slowly-

"Miss, is something wrong?" Rosette jerked around, in the process firing at the smashed ford rather than the damnable steering wheel.

"Does it LOOK like something is wrong!" Rosette snapped cynically at the man leaning out of a window of a car. In her anger she must've not heard the car, or seen it, but it didn't matter now. The young girl was to angry now.

"Judging vy the steering veel over der and vat smashed car, I'd say so," another voice said casually, thick with a German accent. Rosette growled in anger, her gun still in her hand as a red haired woman came into view.

The first thing Rosette noticed, unfortunately, was the woman's very endowed bosoms. The woman seemed to have noticed where Rosette's eyes were focused and made a rather loud 'ahem' that caused the blond to avert her gaze.

"Vell, since you are in such a pickle, I'm villing to help you." At that, the woman smiled conceitedly. Rosette scoffed, it was unfortunate she'd have to accept help; but she wanted to get this mission done and over with.

"Thank you," Rosette gritted through her teeth, forcing a smile on her lips. It wasn't like her car was going to magically fix itself anyway. Besides, it was her priority to meet up with this Chrno devil; who she still was unsure of what he wanted exactly. Shrugging her shoulder's slightly, Rosette twirled the gun in her hand and returned it back to it's holder.

Turning towards the damaged and never to live again Ford; Rosette walked towards it and reached inside. Grabbing the single suitcase full of her stuff, Rosette took hold of the map on the dashboard. Easing the suitcase out of the backseat, Rosette took a step around the door that had fallen off and turned back to the woman and her car.

"Hurry, ve don't have much time to make it to Maryland." At that, the woman opened the door to the backseat of the car and walked around to the passengers seat up front. Confused slightly, especially on why she was so urgent about getting to Maryland, Rosette simply approached the car and slipped inside.

"I hope the Magdalene Order appreciates this." The woman said out of the blue. Rosette blinked blankly and simply kept her mouth shut. Shaking her head, Rosette leaned back and sighed in content as the car started up and she once more was on her way to Maryland.

End of this chapter

Kirei: Short for a chapter, especially since I type up long arse chapters, but, I need to get back into the characters and mood to write fanfics so the chapters may be a bit short...for a while. XD Deal with it! Sorry, I am, I'll try and do better next chapter. Forgive me!


End file.
